Angel's Luck
by GrimLuck
Summary: what is it to be lucky? they'll find out from her
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I don't own TMNT. I'll live. Please read and review

All I can see are shapes, no color.

There is the smell of lilac and roses floats on the wind and over my face.

I can hear the faint sound of running water and classical music, Tchaikovsky I think.

Then searing pain in my side kept me from thinking I died and found heaven.

Where was I? All I remember was fighting along side the others, we had no idea who our enemy, then had to run away in retreat. We had all sustained damage and as I tried to roll over I realized how badly I was hurt. The dull dancing shapes soon be came lighter and then I saw nothing, I knew I had died. The music became louder and I caught the voice of my first angel.

"You poor dear"

* * *

Tchaikovsky was paying on the stereo in the corner of the ballet studio while a young woman stretched before beginning her practice. Three walls were mirrored with balance bars and the fourth was windowed to look over New York in the early morning light. 

Just as she turned to first position to begin her practice she heard foot steps from above on the roof. "What the crap?"

She hurried out of the studio into her apartment's living room and to a spiral stair case that led to the roof of her building. She walked out into the garden she had worked so hard to grow so high off the ground. Walking around the pond and fountain, through the lilac and under the roses she found a large lump under her favorite tree. The only movement it was making was uneven breathing motions. She bent down to check out this mystery and found a large wounded turtle.

"You poor dear" She said as she checked the wounds and took a pulse. "Well you're out. Not that I blame you with such a massive gash in your side." She stood up and looked from the turtle to the door way to her apartment and back to the turtle. "Well at least I'll get to work out, not what I wanted but I bet you didn't want to end up half dead in my roof garden." She bent down and lifted the turtle over her shoulder and easily made her way back into her apartment.

Walking back through her living room, avoiding cracking her charges head on the furniture, she went further back and into an extra bedroom. After laying him on the bed she checked the pulse and wounds again. "You know if I was normal that would have sucked. And if I was normal you would be in real trouble, because then I couldn't do this." She sat next to the bed and placed her hands over the side wound, soon her hands glowed a light gold and the wound closed up.

"Well I'll let you sleep that off for a while" She covered the turtle with a blanket and caught the ends of his purple bandana in her hands for a minute. "And here I thought moving to New York was going to be boring compared to where I'm from."

* * *

Well should I do more? 

I think I will

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello slowly woke up feeling around care full of his wound from the night before. He tested his senses before opening his eyes. "Hmm I'm on a soft surface, and it smells good. So I'm not home."

He carefully opened up his eyes to look around and found him self to be in a medium size bedroom decorated in black and white. First he noticed that he was no longer wounded. "Did I die and go to heaven?"

He looked to his left to find an ebony night stand and a steaming pink coffee mug with a tag next to it that read 'drink me'. "Right, like I'm really going to do that." He said as he looked in to the mug, seeing a bubbling liquid.

"You really should take it. It'll help with gaining your energy back"

Donatello looked up startled to see a young woman leaning in the door way, smiling at him. Don was shocked as he took her in, long legs in blue jeans, golden skin shown around her white tank top, and long golden hair.

"Are you and angel?" Don asked a little stunned till looking at her.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, but I don't come from the other end of the spectrum either." She walked up to him and sat on the edge of the bed and felt his for head for a sign of fever. "How are you feeling? You were pretty banged up when I found you last night."

"You fixed me up? But how?" He looked her over again in awe.

"Well Mr. Large Turtle that I found on my roof garden, I'm a little less then normal." She looked into his eyes with a smile.

Don quikly took in a breath when he saw her eyes, they were golden like her hair and skin, but more feline. "Your eyes."

"Yeah, sorry if they creep you out, they do to most people. I normally wear contacts to keep people from running away." She said with a srug.

"But you didn't around me?" Don replied looking suspiciously at the pink mug.

"No I really didn't think the large turtle would say too much about my eyes." She raised an eye brow. "And it's just green tea with mint, I'm not going to off you right after I saved you." She got up and started to walk out. "My name is Lucky by they way."

Don got up and followed her into the kitchen looking around at the apartment. He stopped when she sat down at the bar in her kitchen to look at the paper work spread out in front of her. "My name is Donatello, Donny or Don for short."

He looked around again, there was a comfortable looking couch with a fire place. Along the walls there were book shelves and art, above the fire place was a flat screen tv, and the windows gave a beautiful view of New York in the evening. "You have quit a nice place here, you have the roof too?"

"Yeah, but I turned it into a nice garden, it keeps me sane. You were in the guest room, the other two doors lead to my room and my ballet studio." She pointed to the rest of the apartment. "So, Donny, why exactly did I find you on my roof half dead?"

"Hey now I have some questions too." He pointed a finger at her with his other hand on his hip.

"I though you might. Have a seat." She pointed to the stoll across from her. "Ok I ask you a question, then you ask one. Ok?"

"Ok, I know your name is Lucky, how did you get me from the roof to your guest bedroom?" Donny asked after sitting down.

"I carried you, I'm quite strong compared to normal people." She smiled at him flexing her arms. "Now, why where you half dead on my roof?"

"My brothers and I were fighting an enemy and had to retreat, in my pain filled mind I found your garden, then passed out." Donny looked to the roof and back to her. "Now how did you heal me with out a scratch, I should be dead or on my way."

"Well, how do I explain this?" She looked around and found a packet of seeds on the kitchen counter. Lucky places them in her hands and looked at Donny, her hand started to glow gold and then the seeds started to grow into a small ivy plant. "I'm magic."

Donny's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide. "What the crap?" He closed his eyes and rubbed his head. "So this is why you didn't freak when you saw me. Wait explain 'I'm magic' to me"

"A few years ago I was a budding ballerina, but I got sick and there was no cure. One day an older man showed up in my hospital room and offered me a way to get better and dance again." Lucky dropped the plant in her hand in the trash and looked back to Donny. "I had no other option, I was an orphan with no way to pay for the hospital bill and all I wanted to do was dance again. He took me to a lab like place and the people there started to operate on me. I eventually I passed out from the pain and shock and woke up a few days later to find my eyes they way they are now and that I was basically infused with pure magic. There are a few more less then pleasant parts to the story but I'll leave those to when and if I know you better." Lucky smiled at him and continued. "OK you have brothers, are they like you? All with the turtle?"

"Yes I do, and they are probably going nuts wondering where I am." Donny looked around to the windows to see it was dark out now. "I really hate to leave, you healed me and saved my life, but they are probably going insane trying to find me."

"I understand." She looked around for something and picked up a pen and a scrap piece of paper. "Here is my cell number and my screen name. I don't get out very much because of the eye thing, give me a call or im, it'll make me feel like I actually made a friend in this city."

"I'll do that. Maybe next time I'll tell you how I got to be a 'Mr. Turtle'" Donny took the paper from her and turned to the window.

Lucky watched him leap from her window to the next bulding to the next till he was out of sight. "Hello, New York."

The next day at the New York School of Ballet, in office 708 the young lady known to many as Lucky sat at her desk looking over her class schedule for the next few days. She played with the tails of the ribbon holding her hair back in the ballarina's traditional bun trying to think of her young students but could only bring her visitor from last night to her mind. Logging on to her aim she hoped to talk to some of the other dance teachers to learn about her students. But that didn't happen

GeekShell84: Hey this is Donny from last night! Just say you pop online thought I would let you know this is me.

LuckyEyes777: oh, hey, how are you? You know with the wounds and all that you don't have now?

GeekShell84: It's all good, my brothers thought I might have dies out there, they said thank you for the help. But I didn't tell them about the whole magic thing.

LuckyEyes777: That's good.

GeekShell84: yeah didn't think you would want everyone to know about the magic.

LuckyEyes777: I don't really think large humanoid turtles are really going to hold that against me, you didn't.

GreekShell84: true, what are you doing to day, I hope you don't mind me asking and talking to you.

LuckyEyes777: oh its ok, I've got some down time here in the office ; )

GeekShell84: you have an office?

LuckyEyes777: yes sir, I teach here at the wonderful New York School of Ballet, I get to show all the skinny twits how to dance.

GeekShell84: LOL, I remember you talking about being a ballerina, do you still dance?

LuckyEyes777: the other teachers and I dance together, but usually only when the students have a showing we dance as an exhibition.

GeekShell84: that's cool, all my brothers and I do all day is sleep or do random odd jobs or train ninjitsu.

LuckyEyes777: ninjitsu? Is that why I found you all bloody on my roof?

GeekShell84: well yeah, kind of, we got surprised …… you saw how well that turned out

LuckyEyes777: never really liked fighting personally, I learned to, but never felt any passion about it.

GeekShell84: wow, wait is that part of the whole how I got magic story you really don't like to talk about?

LuckyEyes777: yes

GeekShell84: so it also means that you trust me more?

LuckyEyes777: well yes to that one too

GeekShell84: well hey since you trust me more do you want to hang out tonight?

LuckyEyes777: what no ninja fun tonight?

GeekShell84: no, going to take a small break for a few nights, and I really need to get away from my brothers, they never stop making noise.

LuckyEyes777: how about 9 tonight?

GeekShell84: ok

LuckyEyes777: you bring a pizza and I provide non-brother space and a movie?

GeekShell84: sounds good

LuckyEyes777: cool, I need to head out, class time with the skinny twits, TTYL

LuckEyes777 away message: skinny twit time, then fun later.

Down in the New York City sewer Donny sat at his computer and smiled to him self, he had made a friend. 'Fun later' he read in his head 'never knew the brainy one could be fun.'


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I died for a while, it's called Grad school and real life

But I should be posting more soon, that is if people like it.

As soon as she returned home Lucky scrambled to clean up whatever was out of place in her apartment; tossing her laundry into the closet, the last of the dirty dishes into the dish washer, her makeup under the sink, and putting her lap top back on her desk. Thankfully she had used some work time to clean up and change out of her leotard and tights into a simple pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, she let her blonde hair hang lose down her back.

About 10min before Donny was supposed to arrive she walked over to her movie stash and started to pick out a few options for the nights viewing. I wonder what he likes, ok how about a wide variety to pick from. She ended up picking out Boondock Saints, Alice, and Sleepy Hollow. Just as she put the movies on the coffee table there was a knock at the door leading to the roof. She opened the door to Donny with a pizza and a smile.

"Hey, you have no Idea how convenient that door option is?" He looked at her look of confusion

"Normally I would have to scale a questionable fire escape and go through the window." He clarified.

"I could see how that would get annoying after awhile." She said, "Oh you can set the pizza on the coffee table. What do you like to drink? I have soda, water, ice tea." She said half way in the fridge.  
Donny looked over as she was bent over looking around, "Um, water is fine." He replied with a small waver in his voice.

"Here you go." She handed him a bottle keeping one for herself as she took a seat on the couch. "I didn't know what type of movies you liked so I picked a few."

Donny looked over the choices, "Oh is that the SYFY Alice?"

"Yup, it was pretty good too." She said while opening up the pizza box.

"Let's go with this one then." Donny said handing her the DVD.

As she moved to put the movie into the player she turned back to him "So how did your brothers take you leaving them tonight?"

"I really don't think they noticed, they're all too wrapped up in their own stuff." He replied as she took her set on the couch again.

"Could be worse I guess, ok time for movie and pizza." She said while pressing play on the movie and digging into a slice.

They spend the whole first 20 minutes of the movie eating then kept watching while they lounged, relaxed in each other's company. Half way through the movie Lucky paused, "Hmm, you know what we are missing?" Donny looked at her with a clueless look. "Cookies." She slid off the couch to search through her cabinets for a pack of cookies to share. Donny could not help but notice how graceful she was, even with such long legs and arms. "No movie is complete without snacks."

"I fully agree." Donny said while placing a whole cookie into his mouth. This time when she sat down the duo were much closer together this time. _She is so close, why does it feel so hot. Oh crap that's me; oh crap I might have feelings for her._ With this revelation Donny was less relaxed and quite fidgety during the movie_. This just screws everything up; there is no way she would ever want to be with me. I'm a large turtle._

_But she is not quite human either…  
_

The movie played out while both were lost in their own heads. After the movie was over Lucky got up, again with the same grace, and moved the empty pizza box and cookie bag to the trash. "So, how old are you and your brothers any way?"

Donny took a seat at the kitchen bar just like the other night, "As best we can tell we're about 23 years old now."

"The best you can tell?" Lucky asked taking a seat on the stool across from him.

"We weren't always this large so we buy the date we were turned as our birthdate." Donny said logically with a sip of water. "How old are you?"

"22, but that can be old in the Ballet world; most of my students are under 16." She responded with a scrunch of her nose.

"Ugh, I remember how we were at that age, at least you don't have to deal with them all day, and you can come home and hang out with friends your own age."

"True, but to be honest, Donny, you're the only friend I've made in New York since I've been here." She said looking into his eyes.

"How can that be?" Donny asked shocked, "You're intelligent, a ballerina, and super cute, and I'm going to stop there before I embarrass myself anymore."

_He's cute when he blushes, whoa bad Lucky, bad train of thought. _"Well I think it's a human trait to not want to be around those who are ….." She paused looking for the right words, "higher on the food chain than them. Most people I've met, including those I teach with, will be nice but can't wait to not be around me."

"Weird, I've not felt like that since meeting you." _Quite the opposite really._

"You're a large turtle." She dead panned.

"True." Suddenly a text message alert went off and Donny pulled a shell shaped cell phone from his belt. "Crap, it's my brothers, I'm being summoned home, they must have broken something again." He snapped the cell shut and turned to her, "I had an awesome time tonight, could we maybe do it again soon?"

"Sure, that would be great, just call or im me if you want to hang out." She said with a hopeful smile as they walked to the roof door, "Try not to go crazy on me while you're with your brothers?"

"I'll try, no promises, but I'll try." Before he left through the door an idea came to him and he thought _why the hell not? _He stepped over and gave her a hug that he was surprised to find she returned. _Maybe there is hope._

_Oh lucky girl, there is no hope now._


End file.
